


Christmastime

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: Proof of Life (2000)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5556857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas time at the Devlin/Thorne household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmastime

When it came to Christmas Terry knew his lover was a big kid at heart and he wasn’t surprised to find the redhead in their living room lying under their Christmas tree staring up at the lights and decorations lost in thought.

He called out Dino’s name several times, but he couldn’t get the redhead’s attention, so he finally walked up to Dino and tapped him on the foot.

Dino sighed and pulled his eyes away from the lights and decorations and asked, “What, Ter?”

“You gonna stay under there all night?”

“I might.”

“Then Santa isn’t going to pay us a visit, if you do,” Terry quietly reasoned.

“We’re little old for Santa, babe.”

“Must you be so stubborn?”

“I thought the hair was a good indication of that,” Dino countered with a sly grin.

“Do you want your Christmas present or not?” Terry bit out hoping he didn’t sound like a whiny little kid who wasn’t getting his way.

Dino sighed again and then he rolled out from under the tree and stood up. “I’ll take it now since you are so determined to give it to me,” he answered.

“God, you’re such a pain in the ass,” Terry muttered as he caught hold of Dino’s hand and pulled him upstairs anyway.

Dino’s only answer was an evil chuckle.


End file.
